


Mooncoins in Ente Isla

by devaunte



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Maou Sadao/Emi Yusa, OCs - Freeform, idk i just started typing, im sorry this is probably gonna be not updated for awhile, migrated from ff.net, pls adopt this if you want!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devaunte/pseuds/devaunte
Summary: Emi was needed to deal with issues in the Church reform in Ente Isla for a month. Maou had to come along to watch over Alas-Ramus, and takes up a part-time job at the coffee shop Mooncoins. One day, Emi comes to visit them at work. General MaouxEmi. Not sure how blatant. Just a short story for fun. (migrated from FF.net)
Relationships: Maou Sadao | Satan Jacob/Yusa Emi | Emilia Justina
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first ever story on here, so any review is really appreciated. This is just a one/two-shot about a completely random idea I had. Essentially, for whatever reason Emi has to go to Ente Isla and deal with some matters while trying to help reform the church, and Maou comes with her in order to watch Alas-Ramus because otherwise she’s super distracting for Emi b/c she gets bored/it’s too dangerous for Alas-Ramus to be near the Church too much or something. During this time Maou starts up a job there at my Starbucks rip-off in order for story purposes really. That’s basically all you’re gonna get for background. I clearly don’t own anything in this story other than my OCs Sera and Maiya. Also draikos I guess (idk if there’s an official currency in Ente Isla and the values are arbitrary). I hope you enjoy.**  
 **—————————————**  
Maou looked up as the hanging bell rang, signaling another customer entering the cafe. One of his coworkers, Maiya, greeted the man and took his order before he went to sit down at one of the few tables. Maou smiled when he saw the 2 year old Alas-Ramus place a silver coin the man had given her into the tip jar. Maou had strategically placed her up front with the 2 girls Maiya and Sera, in order to try to bring in more tips.

Maiya turned and yelled over to Maou at the coffee machine, “1 large cocoa blitz with cinnamon and one shot of vanilla.”

“Coming right up,” Maou responded.

As Maou added the coffee blends and flavorings, he couldn’t help but smile thinking about MgRonald’s back on Earth, and how Kisaki had freaked out when he told her he was using all his saved vacation time to take the month off. He’d told her he needed to go back home to work on some “family affairs”. She had no idea he was actually going to his original world to go undercover on the western island of Ente Isla in order to learn more about the humans there, as well as take care of his daughter.

Maou took the drink and made his way to the pick up area, handing it to the man after calling out his order number.

“Tank you come gain” Alas-Ramus called out to the man, even though he hadn’t left and was sitting at a table.

“Papa” Alas-Ramus called out to Maou, waving her hand excitedly to signal him closer.

Maou walked over and swiftly lifted his daughter over his head, getting a little giggle out of her before bringing her down into the crook of his right arm. “Hey. I see you’re working hard over here with Maiya and Sera huh?”

Alas-Ramus gave her papa a toothy smile while nodding, holding up 3 of her little fingers, “Sera says I already have 3 more money than yesterday.”

Maou whistled, happy seeing his daughter so excited. “Is that right Sera?” 

The young blonde Sera had turned at the sound of her name, smiling and nodded over at Maou. “Yeah. We’re already at 65 drakios and the lunch rush hasn’t even hit yet.”

Maou nodded and smirked, officially impressed and a little smug this time. “Wow. I knew leaving you in charge of tip duty was the right idea,” Maou praised his daughter, giving her a pat on the head as her smile beamed up at him.

Just then, the arrival bell rang again, and large groups of people began filling in all at once.

Maou set Alas-Ramus back down on her chair behind the pick up counter, patting her on the head as he headed back to his station over in the corner. “Alright. Be good now. It’s about to get really busy.”

He nodded at Sera and Maiya, giving them a thumbs up as the first group reached the counter, ready to order.

In between people coming and going at the counter, Maiya glanced over to the pick up area and sighed. Unknown to Maou, the whole time he’d been chatting with Alas-Ramus and handing out the orders, the young barista had been watching him. She’d found herself doing that a lot more recently. He had joined the crew of Mooncoins only 2 weeks ago, but he was already one of their best workers, rarely making a mistake, unlike her. His natural charm and charisma, as well as his kindness to her even though she was making mistakes, she couldn’t help but fall for him. It also didn’t hurt that she found him very handsome.

She could see it now, the two of them working side by side here, and then him waiting up for her after work to walk her home. He’d tell a corny joke, and she’d laugh. They’d get to her house just on the outskirts of Empire Capital City, wait a bit awkwardly, and then he’d look her in the eye, lean in, and-

“Helllooo? Ente Isla to Maiya.”

“Aaaah” Maiya jumped, knocking over the napkins they had up front for the various cookie and brownies they sold. Cursing under her breath, she looked at her best friend while they picked up the spilled napkins.

Sera smirked at her onyx-haired friend. “I wonder what’s changed these last 2 weeks to make you so much more distracted lately,” she suggested slyly. When Maiya blushed, she couldn’t help herself. “Or maybe you’re actually significantly more focused on the change these last 2 weeks,” she implied, emphasizing the ‘more’ in her statement.

Maiya stood up and replaced all the spilled napkins, her face a very rosy hue. She glanced at her friend, glad there was no customers to hear them and also wishing there was one to distract her. She took a strand of her hair and twirled it around her finger. “So what if I am? It’s not like you haven’t looked either” she tried to shoot back.

Sera kept up her smirk as she teased her friend. “Well duh. He’s new, he’s nice, AND he’s attractive. But you did meet him first, and seem way more interested than me.” She dropped her smirk for a second and gave her friend a cautious look. “But before you fall head over heels for him, you realize Alas-Ramus does have a mama. Somewhere.”

Sera’s comment immediately dampened Maiya’s mood. She handed a customer a cookie with one of the new napkins. Her face had mostly gone back to normal when she turned to respond. “I know. But I was thinking-”

“Oh boy that’s never good.”

Maiya shot the taller girl a playful glare, before continuing. “I haven’t seen a ring. Even after we’ve all gotten dressed and stuff, and before he comes in with Alas-Ramus. So maybe they’re divorced or something. Or-” she cut that darker line of thinking short with a jolt. 

Sera nodded thoughtfully. “Hmm. I hadn’t noticed that. Maybe. Well, the easiest way to ask is Maou himself. However,” she continued, seeing her flustered friend furiously shaking her head at her. Sera grabbed a blueberry biscuit for the customer at her counter, handing them their change as they went. “Seeing as that’d TOTALLY blow your cover, we could also ask Alas-Ramus.”

Maiya’s brows furrowed. That would be the easiest way, but on the chance it was along the lines of Maiya’s darker train of thought, she didn’t want to make the little toddler girl upset. Hers and Sera’s conversation was put on hold though as the next large wave of customers finally started coming through the door. 

The next hour passed rather uneventfully for the group, Maiya’s conversation with Sera slipping from her mind. However, it hadn’t slipped from the mind of the blonde Mooncoin employee. In fact, it’d been at the forefront. She looked at the clock. It was almost 3 o’clock. Maou would have a 10 minute break coming up. She glanced at Maiya, giving a sly smile while her friend tended to a customer. Maiya felt a stare and looked over to see the odd smile Sera was giving her, and gave a look of worry back. Sera shook her head, her plan already forming in her mind.

Maou wiped a small bead of sweat from his forehead. He tilted his head up, realizing it was time for his break. He looked at Alas-Ramus, as she was waving off to a young couple that Maou had just served. “Alright kiddo. It’s break time,” Maou said, picking his daughter up.

“Papa I made more moneys” said the toddler, looking over her shoulder at the tip jar, which was almost filled to the brim with coins.

“Yeah you did. Way to go. I’m sure the girls appreciated it. Hows about I get you something sweet to celebrate?”

“Sweet, sweet, sweet, sweet” the little girl chanted excitedly, pumping her clenched fists up and down like some sort of sports chant.

Sera strolled over to the father and daughter. “How’s about I get you something sweet from the desserts menu and Papa here takes a load off in the breakroom” she offered innocently. 

Maou was initially planning to refuse, but Alas-Ramus had already decided. “Ser-ne-cha! Papa go break,” the young girl squirmed in her father’s arms. The Demon King in disguise sighed.

“Thanks Sera. I owe you one. Be good Alas-Ramus, and remember to thank Sera.”

Sera smiled, having already achieved the most difficult part of her plan. “No worries. Now go, go. You’re wasting time.” She said and shooed Maou away. Turning around, she got Alas-Ramus the smallest cup of one of their most sugar filled drinks. The silver and purple haired toddler loved it.

Sera brought two stools over, one for her and one for Maiya, and sat down at the front counter, placing Alas-Ramus on the counter. There were no customers right now and it was mainly past the typical lunch time, so there likely wasn’t going to be a big wave for awhile. 

“So” Sera started.

“So,” Maiya reciprocated, “what’re you doing? Why’d you take Alas-Ramus?”

Sera grinned evilly. “I thought we already went over this my dear Maiya. We’re gonna find out about mama,” Sera answered. Quickly turning before Maiya could respond, Sera began to probe Alas-Ramus. “So Alas-Ramus, where’s your mama?”

Maiya froze in horror, her overly active imagination already running through the scenario of the child screaming and crying at the two girls, who Maou would then get mad at, and then they’d get fired, and then their families would disown them and then they would end up on the streets. Oh no she was about to start hyperventilating.

Alas-Ramus, who had been watching them and enjoying her drink perked up when asked about her mama. She stopped slurping on the frothy drink and tilted her head. “Mama at work. Mama busy, so go with Papa” the girl said cheerily.

Maiya breathed a slight sigh of relief to not have her worst fears realized. And then immediately deflated realizing that the reality was also less than ideal for her personally. But Sera’s plan wasn’t done yet. She’d expected something like this.

“Hey Alas-Ramus, do Mama and Papa live together” Sera questioned. After all, no ring right?

The young girl had resumed drinking her reward for her hard day’s work, and so she just shook her head at Sera’s question. Sera turned and grinned at Maiya, whispering jackpot to to the shorter girl, who perked up on hearing this new information. 

Maiya smiled at her golden haired friend, her spirit picking up, and she prepared to greet some customers that’d just entered.

But Sera wasn’t done just yet. There was still awhile before Maou’s break ended. She watched as the toddler made a duck face, having run out of her pure sugar potion. “Hey Alas-Ramus,” Sera started. The little girl looked up and tilted her head.

“What would you think if Maiya became your mama” Sera questioned with a smug look on her face.

Alas-Ramus kept her head tilted. “Mai-ne-cha?” The little girl straightened up and shook her head. “Mai-ne-cha is Mai-ne-cha, not mama. Ser-ne-cha silly” the girl giggled.

Sera hummed. Maiya blushed a little, but otherwise said nothing, at this point she was getting curious where Sera was planning to go with this.

“Alas-Ramus, what if you just CALLED Maiya mama. Just once” Sera tried to goad the little ball of happiness and (currently) sugar.

“Se-Sera what are you doing” Maiya hissed at her friend, blushing profusely. Sera just giggled at her friend.

Alas-Ramus just looked on confused. “Call, Mai-ne-cha…” she trailed off, confused.

As Sera turned back to Alas-Ramus, the door opened and a swarm of girls a year or two younger than Maiya and Sera entered. How could they have forgotten about the school rush? Especially since Maou had started working here, the number of girls who came to the shoppe had almost seemed to double. Sera quickly took the empty cup from Alas-Ramus and threw it in the trash. Maiya picked up Alas-Ramus and situated her and the tip jar by the front counter with her. Sera started handing out drinks, willing to just leave the conversation there while Maiya took orders from the large swarm of girls (a number of whom just sat at tables without ordering, likely waiting for Maou to come back). As Maiya was greeting one of the customers, she and Sera froze when Alas-Ramus screamed.

“Mama!”

**———————**   
**Alright that’s chapter 1 of like 2 or 3 done. Originally I planned to make it all 1 chapter, but it makes it flow from perspectives a little better this way I think. Of course, I’m probably wrong. I should get the 2nd chapter out sometime this weekend or early next week once I finish it up and figure out if it’ll need a 3rd chapter.**


	2. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of this typed up for a really long time, but never got around to finishing this chapter. This is what I'd had written for the author notes before then.  
> -  
> I am SUPER sorry for how much later this came out than I’d planned. I broke my foot literally the next morning, and already had a family vacation scheduled to leave on Friday so that completely screwed up my whole timeline to write and everything. Now with the excuses out of the way, thank you everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. It seems like you all like the one chapter so far so hopefully this doesn’t disappoint after making you wait longer than I’d promised.  
> -
> 
> Please read the end notes. It's really important.

Emi has just walked into the cafe behind a gaggle of girls younger than her, when she heard the familiar voice of Alas-Ramus call out. 

“Mama!”

Sera and Maiya’s eyes immediately snapped to the little girl on the counter, but she wasn’t focused on either of them. Maiya followed where the little girl was waving and saw a woman entering the store look up as she heard the child’s cry.

Emi’s face was hidden by a large sun hat as she made quick strides towards the counter, making sure to keep her face down. Both Mooncoins employees observed the woman, while Sera sized her up, quickly comparing her to Maiya, who had managed to recover and was handing out biscuits to customers. Strands of red hair were peeking out from under the woman’s hat, likely coming from some sort of bun Sera deduced. But there was one braid coming down over her right shoulder. She was wearing a simple emerald green sundress with her straps over both her shoulders, and comfortable sandals. She had a glow of womanly charm that would for sure be hard for Maiya to match up against. However, even though Maiya wasn’t the most buxom person in all of Ente Isla, she easily had this woman beat at least. 

Emi reached the counter and squatted down to eye level with Alas-Ramus, who was absolutely delighted, reaching out to her. She looked up at the girl at the counter who was watching her curiously. “Um, hello. I’m Alas-Ramus’s mama,” she introduced herself to the young cashier, slightly embarrassed.

Even though it was back to being mostly hidden, Maiya could tell this woman definitely had a pretty face, and her eyes perfectly matched her dress. She nodded stiffly, still working on processing what was going on in front of her. “H-Hi. I’m Maiya. I work with M-Maou” she weakly stammered. 

Emi nodded to her. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Maiya snapped out of her semi-trance when Sera came by and handed a customer the change Maiya had forgotten about, giving her a poke with her elbow in the process. The line had dwindled down to only a few people now.

“Mama! Play with mama” Alas-Ramus cheered. Then, less elated questioned “why mama no work?”

Emi turned and smiled at Alas-Ramus. “Mama got an early break and wanted to see her little darling daughter. Are you making sure not to cause any trouble?”

Alas-Ramus eagerly nodded her head, putting her hand in the tip jar to her left. “I helped make all these moneys,” she beamed at her mother.

Emi whistled, impressed with the amount of coins in the jar. “Wow. Leaving you in charge of tips was certainly a smart idea wasn’t it?”

Alas-Ramus nodded again, smiling eagerly at Emi. With no phones in Ente Isla to distract people like on Earth, the line of people to her left and a few near the counter were beginning to pay more attention to Emi and her daughter. Some groups of regulars who were more familiar with Alas-Ramus and Maou were even whispering to each other.

She pulled the hat a little lower over her face, making sure to hide it as best she could. People finding out that not only was the Hero at a coffee shop, but with a daughter and a man there who was recognized as the father of said daughter, would definitely not end well. She thanked her lucky stars that the public was used to seeing her with silver hair instead of her natural red, otherwise she most likely would’ve been recognized almost instantly.

The ‘Employees Only’ door in the back opened as Maou came through, putting his silver visor back on now that his break was over. “Hey what’s with all the noise?” he asked. 

It was then he noticed the large hat in front of his daughter, unsuccessfully trying to hide the identity of the wearer from him. He smirked as he walked over to the counter, looking down directly at the reddening face of the Hero.

“Hey Emi. What’cha doin?” he couldn’t help but laugh a little.

The flushed face of the Hero looked up at him, and immediately turned to the floor after making eye contact. “Nothing. I just got a break a little earlier is all and wanted to see Alas-Ramus.”

Maou nodded absent-mindedly, turning to make an order that Sera had handed him. “Uh huh. You sure you’re not here to check up on me too?” he asked cheekily over his shoulder.

Emi snorted, relaxing some. “If by check up on you mean make sure you’re not spiking people’s drinks with salt instead of sugar, then yes, I’m checking up on you.”

Maou walked back over to Emi and Alas-Ramus, replying cheekily. “You’re still not over that? It was an accident. Besides, it woke you up didn’t it?” 

Emi stood up and glanced at the people around them who were watching, practically feeling the daggers being stared at her by the various teenage girls in the shop.

Maou seemed to notice them too, and put Alas-Ramus in Emi’s arms. He nodded over to an empty table in the corner. “Here, why don’t you two hang out over there for your break. I’ll bring you a drink, on me. And I promise it’ll be salt free, unless you get the salted caramel shake.” The bell to the store rang, and Maou’s volume increased. “Which we’re currently running a special on. It’s only available for a limited time, so get it while you can!”

Emi rolled her eyes, taking Alas-Ramus over to the table the in the corner of the cafe. Another small group of people began filing in now, and people had taken to sitting outside in the mild weather as the store filled up.

Maou handed the people their drinks, and nodded over at Sera and Maiya. “Mikael is in the back right now finishing up inventory. It’s your breaks right now, so if one of you could get him up here that’d be great to help me.”

Sera pursed her lips and nodded. Maiya hadn’t been paying attention, taking a few orders and not-so-subtly staring at the redhead in the corner of the store.

After taking the last order in line, Sera grabbed Maiya’s arm, declaring “break time! Let’s go Maiya.” Leaning into her friend’s ear she also whispered, “we’ve got to game plan for this ‘new development.’”

Maiya numbly nodded as Sera dragged her into the break room. Sera called for Mikael, and the brunette teenager left the two alone to go help Maou up front. Sera turned on her best friend.

“So,” she started.

“So,” Maiya weakly replied.

Sera rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. “Oh come on. You can’t be that all down in the dumps so quickly. We have 15 minutes. We just have to regroup is all.”

Maiya squirmed in her chair and looked up at her friend. “I don’t know. I mean, what am I supposed to do?”

Sera put her left hand on her chin and put her right hand on her jutted out hip. Her thinking pose, for when the situation needed serious thought. Maiya was right, their chances were low, but not impossible.

“Ok what do we know?” Sera asked mainly to herself. “No ring, and not living together for sure. So there’s separation, even though they have a kid. They bantered some, and she didn’t seem all that intent with talking with him, so that’s something. But they did seem to get along fine overall, which is at least good for Alas-Ramus’s sake, but not for us.”

Sera glanced at Maiya, who was watching Sera intently, and keeping track of something on her fingers.

“You’ve definitely got her beat in ‘assets’ at least. So that’s a plus.”

Maiya blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

Sera continued. “And you’ve got that more innocent feel to you. However, she does have the mature aura around her. Although,” Sera tilted her head questioningly. “She was wearing that big hat, and was clearly trying to avoid attention, which she was really bad at. What do you think that was about?”

Maiya furrowed her brows worriedly. “I-I don’t know. That is weird. I’ve only read about people doing that in my drama books.” Maiya’s head snapped up, her eyes wide in terror. “Y-You don’t think she’s a criminal do you? W-What if she’s some sort of terrorist, or demon, and she’s holding Maou and Alas-Ramus hostage, o-or brainwashed them so that she could stay undercover,” Maiya rambled out.

Maiya could see it now. The kind-hearted Maou roped in by a conniving seductress, using him as a cover for her evil deeds. What those evil deeds were Maiya had absolutely no idea, but clearly they could never be associated with someone like Maou.

Sera shook her head chuckled, unable to keep the slight grin off her face watching her friend get herself worked up in circles. “No honey,” she said kindly, “I think she’s only the villain in your story, not Maou’s.”

Maiya paused, and nodded her head slowly, still not entirely convinced. She looked back at her co-conspirator (really the lead conspirator) and asked, “Well then why is she hiding herself? I saw her face a little and she was definitely pretty, but I don’t think I recognized her as someone famous.”

“Hmmm,” Sera pulled over one of the other chairs and sat down, maintaining her thinking pose. Minutes passed by, Sera calculating, Maiya fidgeting. After a few minutes, Maiya began to worry they were going to run out of time on their break, when Sera snapped her fingers.

“I’ve got it!” she declared.

Her attention drawn, Maiya turned back to the golden haired girl, anticipation and anxiety clear on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------  
> Hi all. I’m so, so, so sorry for the delay for really, anything in terms of an update for this fic. Real life happens sometimes, and I’m sorry I didn’t give you guys any sort of updates. I’m ok, and thank you all for the well wishes (if any of you find this from FF.net). I don’t know if I will be continuing this story. I kinda lost motivation for it, and that’s not fair to you guys who wanted it continued. Anyone is free to copy this so far and move it to their own account, or adopt it or whatever (idk how it really works).
> 
> I do want to say again thank you all for the support for this story and my others. And I’m sorry I couldn’t finish it like I’d promised, but I trust someone will be able to pick up the pieces and make a great story out of this.
> 
> Thank you all,  
> -Devaunte


End file.
